not another teenage life
by r3xr4pt0r
Summary: the story about Taang at the modern-teenage life Chapter 3 is ready read and review please it will help me to make the story better
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note : heeeya this is my first story now the story of taang,this story takes a modern situation of avatar life at a high school this story contains romance humor and teenage problem that ussualy happen in our life,hope u enjoyed a story of taang "Not another teenage life"**

**Disclaimer : i dont own avatar avatar is owned by nick im just use the character for my fanfic**

**Characters introductions:**

**Aang :14th year old boy at 1st grade of senior high school some peoples of the school called him air head**

**Toph : 14th year old girl at 1st grade of senior high school (in this story she isnt blind thats why i loved this story )**

**katara : 15th year old girl at 2nd grade of senior high school she is toph and aang best friends**

**Sokka : 16th year old boy at 3rd grade of senior high school he is aang best friends and he is katara's older brother**

**Jet: 16th year old boy at 3rd grade of senior high school he is the "school bandit" he made a jerk gang at the school**

**smellerbee: 15th old girl at 2nd grade of senior high school she is jet's gang member **

**Duke: 14th year old boy at 1st grade of senior high school he is jet's gang member too**

**NOT ANOTHER TEENAGE LIFE**

**Chapter 1:**

It was a new morning aang woke up from his sleep,aang lives at a boarding house near the school cause her home its too far away from the school.Aang washed his face and brush his teeth then he sat at a chair beside a little table he poured a lot of milk and cereal into a bowl on the table "krauks karuks krauks..." his mouth's sound when ate the cereal...

Aang went to the school,he walked alone in a walk path along the street sudenly some voices was hearded from behind,"hi aang","good morning aang" he turned his head and see who was behind him it was soka and katara there "ya,good morning sokka,katara..."aang nodded while smiling "u always look happy like usual aang!!!" sokka said "yeah u right sokka' katara nodded aang just smiled then he said "hey guys we must go quickly if we wont the bell is broke our ear!!!"."ya u right lets go!!!" katara nodded.

Aang sat on his chair at the class he thinked the day will be like ussual making tired and also bored...but looks like he was wrong now Mr.paku his teacher comes with a new student and the student was a girl,"hello every body let me introduce u,ur new friend her name is toph bei fong","hi every body im Toph nice to meeet u are" she said plainly "Toph u can sit on that chair Mr.Paku showed the chair and the chair is beside aang's chair."hey im aang nice to meet you toph" ,"hi aang..."she said plainly and lookslike dont care "where are you from toph???", "i am from gaoling city...","waaw it was pretty far from here...","yeah it was..." toph nodded plainly.Aang ask a lot of question to toph and it made her a little bit angry then she said "stop asking me your silly question!!!"aang suddenly silence his eyes widened then they dont talk anymore until the class end...

It was the lunch time,Aang in front of his locker restoring the books toph moved nearing him slowly then she said "umm...aang im sorry i said a sarcasm things on the class...".aang just smiled then said "its okay toph...i knew i asked u too much questions..." ,"hey aang do you know,ill tell a secret to you as my apology...","what is that???"aang nodded curiously "i moved here with my parents,but even i moved here with them i dont live with them..they live at the middle of city... " aang confused then he said "so where do you live now??" "i live at the boarding house now","wait why dont just live with ur parents at the middle of city???" aang face is became more confused then toph said "if u wanna know ill tell u i have a best friend here and i know he school here thats why wanna live here..."."wait...wait...wait...u lived at the gaoling city before right? How could u have a best friend here???"toph just smiled then said"owh u are a bit silly boy...i knew her from the video chat...!!!"aang face a lil bit blushed then he said "okay okay...heya toph could you tell me ur best friend's name??" then top said "her name is-"suddenly a voice hearded from the behind of them it was katara she moved nearing aang while said "hey aang did you know there was a new kid at the school?"then aang said "yap let me introduce u my new friend-","katara???" toph cuts aang's words,"toph???" katara nodded then they hugged each other "so the new kid was you???"katara said,"yeah its right"toph nodded "wait wait wait is katara your best friend that u have told me toph??"."yap it was right aang","owh god..." aang nodded softly,"hey toph let i show u everything we got here",katara said. Then she said again"hey aang i and toph must go later aang...!!"aang just stood therelike a silly boy when the girls alredy gone away he said "OWH GIRLS..."

**author's note : yaw the story a bit slow now but ill promise it will better soon so please review it can makes the story better thanx for reading the chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : yeeay next chapter oh,yeah on this chapter ill added moment of Katara and Sokka's relationship problem and also Taang moments here read and review hope u enjoy….**

**NOT ANOTHER TEENAGE LIFE**

**Chapter 2 : **

Next day Aang woke up again from his sleep it was Saturday morning so the school was free….Aang's room at the second floor of ,he opened the window,Aang's boarding house is next to girls boarding house,suddenly a window that ussualy never opened wasa opened now…and who opened te window was Toph

"yeeah air…","How about air around here Toph…???"suddenly Aang nodded Toph's words.Toph surprised for a moment then she smiled then said "Owh,that was you Aang….oh,yeah the air…it was fresh not to different from Gaoling…"Aang just smiled "yap..the air inspection is complete,now im going to take a water inspection now…,oh yeah Aang I got a bit surprised you lived just next to me….","Me too Toph…I think this will be great" Toph smiled then she said "okay….the air inspection is over now im going to start the water inspection…and if you try to peep my water inspection I swear you will inspect…the ICU room at the Hospital...!!!"Aang's face blushed then he said naughticaly

"Just make sure your room closed tightly Toph…"Toph just Smiled then said "sure there is will no hope for you…"while closed the window after she closed the window aang closed the Window too.

That night Sokka came over to Aang's room,he knocked aang's door then Aang opened it ."Hey Aang …good evening!","Come get in Sokka…"Aang nodded."so what is it ?"Aang asked ,Aang a bit curious why he came to his room,then Sokka said "uhm…Aang I wanna talk something with you …","OK..but I wanna ask something first,where is katara…?","umm…that is what I wanna talk with you, Katara said she wanna went to her best friend's boarding house and you know….she said her best friend was the new kid at the school and she said you know her too…"then Aang said "ya…she was right..so she went to the Toph's boarding house….","so her name was Toph…?","yeah Sokka…"Aang nodded "im worried about my sister,im scared if that new kid hurt my sister…","im sure it wont be happen you can sure it with your own eyes…"Aang nodded "how could I do that…?" then Aang gently opened his window then he said "take a look Sokka…" Sokka nearing the window slowly then he saw her sister shadow behind the gordyn of the next boarding house with the new kid's shadow,they laughing together at that room…then he said "yap u right Aang I can sure it with my own eyes…"Aang just smiled then said "yap..just like I said…","so she lived next to you Aang..?","yap.." Aang nodded again.Suddenly Toph's window opened "Hey Aang…!!!" Katara screamed loudly "what are you doing screamed like that in late night Katara…?"Sokka said, Katara a bit shocked her brother is at the Aang's Boarding house "Sokka what are you doing there…?", "nothing just visited my friend and looking for you…!!!" he said bit sarcasticly, without care her brother words Katara talked to Toph

"hey Toph let me introduce my silly brother that I have told you before his name is Sokka ….."

"wait..what do you called me…?" Sokka lil bit angry with Katara…suddenly Toph said "nice to meet you sokka…"then Sokka silent for a moment then he said "heeya you don't have to introduce your name Toph..and nice to meet you too…" he said plainly…"hey Toph…im sorry but Katara have to go back home now…" Sokka said "what but I and Toph still have lot of fun remained!" Katara protest "No way!!! The night is getting later!","but tomorrow is Sunday…the School is still free" ,"you must listen to me Katara! Your brother, if you still want live together with me…" Aang just silent so do Toph "ugh you-","OK katara he right you must go home now it will be Okay… ill alone here…" Toph said cut Katara's words.

Katara just took a deep breath then out from Toph's room while said "see you tomorrow Toph…","see you…" Toph nodded softly…" thjen Sokka out from Aang's room while said.."thanx for the info Aang"."OK…Sokka"he nodded lil softly…

Aang and Toph look from their own window Katara and Sokka return to their home without talking anything along the street.Aang wanna close his window…but suddenly Toph asked him a question "Aang…why Sokka like that? He looks like a jerk…

Did he dislike me…?" Aang saw a sorrow at Toph's face then he said"umm…Toph in truth I don't wanna tell this think to anyone…ill tell you why Sokka became like that…but could you swear don't tell anyone about this…?","ill promise Aang…"

Then Aang started talk "their mother was died at an accident when they were child then Sokka told me when Sokka get 13 year old their father decided went abroad for looking a better job,before he go he ordered Sokka to protect his sister Katara and that's why he became so worried about his sister he just want to prove his promise…" Toph just silent for a moment then she took a deep breath then said "thanx for tell me the truth I felt better now…" Aang just smiled he saw no more sorrow at Toph's face then he said "believe me…it will be better soon..,now just get in your room and take a rest…",toph just smiled and said"thanx..and you to take a rest…"they closed their own window togheter, and sleep…

Sokka came to Katara's room Katara was there in silence"uhm…Katara…I not mean my words at the boarding hou-","you always did it to me!!" u always look at me as a little girl...!!" , "but I just wanna protect you katara…!!!" Sokka nodded" I just want to prove my promise to father…!!" , "I know! I know! But im 15 years old I can protect my self stop looking me as a little child anymore..!!!" Sokka just silent and shut his eyes tightly, Katara is going out from her room when she reached the door sokka said " I am sorry Katara you was right I am sorry…" , Katara stop walking and said "I will accept your apology but you must promise not look at me as a little child anymore…I know Sokka…you just want to prove your promise to father but you must understand im 15 years old now…", " OK I wont do it anymore…."then they hugged each other "Im sorry for everything my sister….im sorry…", "me too…Sokka me too…"

The next Sunday morning was come Katara and Sokka sat at the dining chair…they talked what did happen last night at Aang and Toph boarding house."Hey Sokka …","umm what katara…?" sokka nodded while chewing his breakfast…,"listen...how ever we made a fraud at Aang and Toph's boarding house…"Sokka just silent for a moment then he said"you was Katara we must say 'sorry' with them…"After breakfast they invited Aang and Toph to their home…"Ill invite aang to come here…", "Ill invite Toph too…"

Aang walked out from his boarding house so do Toph "HI Toph good morning" "oh hi Aang …", "did katara invited you to came to her home?" Aang asked " umm yeah…did she invited you too?" Toph nodded "yeah but who invited me was Sokka not Katara..umm Toph…would you go with me there? Toph smiled then said "I hope it will be better lets go togheter…

(Knock-knock-knock) "any body home…?"Come in Aang,Toph…" there was Katara there "please sit down…" then Sokka came out after they sat ,"so why we invited here?"Aang Nodded curiously,"Before that… hey Sokka I won they've arrived togheter…"."ok..ok you won…"Sokka nodded with a bit mumbled "Wait-wait what happened here…??" Toph Said curiously…"OK..OK…I made a bet with Sokka after the fraud last night…you two will come here togheter..or not and look I won…you've two came together","what do you to thinking katara..!?" Toph nodded little angry "ok…ok.. im sorry back to main thing,me and Sokka had a deal now….you two don't have to worried about us….and one more thing me and sokka wanna said sorry cause made a fraud at your boarding house…"Toph and Aang just silent for few moments and accidentally they said "its okay never mind I understand" togheterly..Katara and Sokka's eyes widened "why do you copy my words aang…!?","me? Copy your words..hah! in fact u who stole my words…!!"Aang nodded a bit angrily "ok..ok..its enough.."Sokka cut"so you two accepted our apology…?"then it happens again.. "yeah sure I accepted" ,"hey I told you stop it!! Stop copying my words" ,Toph said again…"im not copying your words I told you in fact you who stole my words!!!" Aang said again… Katara and Sokka's Eyes widened one more time…they look each other and said…"OH…MY….."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors note : huuah I think I should divided this chapter into two parts but yeah…I did it all on 1 chapter please review…Thanx for reading Chapter two…I hope u enjoyed the story… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : huuah...chapter 3 finally i cold upload this chapter i need much time for finish this chapter thanks for the review it was helped me...**

**NOT ANOTHER TEENAGE LIFE**

**Chapter 3: **

The fraud is over

"Thanks for invited us.."said Aang "yeah thanks" Toph nodded Katara just smiled so do Sokka then Sokka said "You are so compact...","Owh please dont starting again..." Aang Nodded,then Toph and Aang return to their boarding house.

Aang and Toph on a conversation on their own window. "Hey Aang..." "hey toph whats up" Aang nodded "i am sorry for the fraud at the Katara's house..", "its okay Toph cause it was over, and umm..Toph i wanna tell the honest to you I liked when Sokka said we were so compact.."said Aang with little blushing on his face "umm..honestly mee too" Toph nodded "really Toph?" Aang nodded curiously "Ye..yeah..." Toph face blushing too when she said that,it was a silence between them for a while then Aang said "nice to heard that Toph...hey we have to prepare our stuff for school tomorrow!" Aang Brooke the silence and try to changes the topics.."yap you right...see you tomorrow Aang!" said toph "see you too" Aang nodded they get in to their own room then closed the window.

Kriiiiing...kriiiing...kriiiing...the bell is ringing it was the lunch time at the school Toph sat alone in the canteen while ate her foods then Jet moved near her and suddenly hugged Toph's waist from behind "so you the new kid hah? You are not too bad for be my girls tonight..."Toph just shocked then she throw away jet's arm from his waist..while said "go away from me SILLY PERVERT!!!" "WHAT DO YOU CALLED ME? ' SILLY PERVERT?? I am you are just made a BIG TROUBLE!!! little girl!" jet hold Toph wrist tightly and wanna take her away "GO AWAY FROM ME STUPID JERK!!!" Toph screamed then suddely they heard Aang's voice "Let her go Jet...", "why i should do?,oh haha i know...she is your girl right?? just listen ill RAPE your girl now what you could now Airhead?" Aang became so angry then he said "do you really wanna know what will i do? OK Ill show You!!!" Then Aang throw a milk box from his lunch plate right to jet's face a lot of milk spilled into his face and his body " OWH SHIT what are you doing stupid Air head ?" Aang holds Toph's wrist then he take her runaway."this way!" said Aang Jet followed them from behind "Dont run chickens!!!" they ran along the corridors until they got the dead end. "be calm Toph Ill take him!!"Aang prepared himself for a battle "hahaha...look at your self now...you are like a trapped mice now!!!" suddenly they heard other voice it was Sokka's voice and he said "stop right there jet... let them go!!! or you wanna taste my punches one more time!!!" jet just stood up there then look at behind "huh...OK Sokka OK...Ill deal with you now..." jet go away from Toph and Aang but before he left he said " and for you two!! i swear you will feel my vengeance!!!" ,"hey jet looks like you really want to feel my punches..just go away or i will landed a jab on your face right now!!!said Sokka jet just left that place after that .(Author's note : Sokka is the only one people who made jet scared cause every time when he made a mess with him he always lost).

"Are you alright Toph ??" said aang while help Toph stand up "yeah thanks Aang..." Toph nodded "are you two okay?" said Sokka "yeah we okay" Aang nodded "just listen you are should stay away from jet he is dangerous...","yeah Katara told me he was a jerk..."Toph nodded "okay...the bell is going to ringing again lets back to the class" said Sokka, and they are returned to their own class.

Jet gathered his gang after school "aah sucks...!!!! i will be got them if there

was not the idiot Sokka there!!!!" ,"How ever we must set a vengeance boss!!!" said Duke "yeah it should be...thats why i gathered this gang now...anyone got some idea?" , "hey boss i have an idea boss!!" said duke "what is it Duke?"jet nodded curiously ,then duke whispers to Jet then jet laughed by hard "hahahahahahahaha...those kid will get their baddest moment on their life in this friday...hahahaha!!!!"

**Author's note: yeeah ill try to fix the grammar i hope it will be better,oh yeah the story is getting hotter from here i hope you all keep on reading meet again at next chapter daaadaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
